Lupin Vs The Getbackers
by Corncracker
Summary: When Lupin Steals the Magi Staff From a Museum in Egypt, will the Amazing GetBackers be able to recover it?LupinXGetBackers Crossover.


Well, Since I've been working on my Naruto Fan Fic for a while, I thought I'd start another side Project. And this is what Came to mind. A Lupin/Getbackers Crossover. I'm only expecting it to last a few chapters, but this should be enjoyable to write. So, enjoy the first Chapter, and yes, I'm just making up the thing that is stolen.

Chapter 1: The Heist

It was around six in the morning before the guard realized what happened. The light shown in through his window as he watched the moniters on the most valuable relic in the museum, the recently disvcovered Magi Staff in Egypt, said to have been used by the fabled Sorcerers of anctient Egypt to curse the temples.

The light was only shining in his gaurd post, and even though there was a window near the Magi Staff, there was no light shining. He raced down to the room, to find the Staff was gone. When he went back and checked his terminal, he realized that the same footage had been replaying on the moniter. Though before he called the Museums heads, a calling Card from Lupin appeared on the Screen.

"I told you, until you pay your tab I'm not handing you any food," Paul said as Ban and Ginji sat on the counter.

"But we haven't eaten for two days," Ginji said Crying.

"Shut up Ginji, this old guy isn't going to budge," Ban said sighing, "We'll just have to wait for work."

"Even if its from me?" Smiled heavan said walking in, "I've got a huge Job for you two."

"Unless it's paying at least one million yen, there is no way we'll take another job from you," Ban scowled.

"How about two million?" She said.

"I apologize for the rudeness," said Ban Quickly changing his tune, "It's the hunger talking, now tell us, what is this Job?" Ban continued as he bagan massaging Heavn's shoulders.

"I'm sure you heard of the Magi Staff on display in Kairo, it would seem that the Legendary bandit Lupin has stolen it," Heavn replied.

"So we just need to get it back from a common theif?" smiled Ginji, "that'll be easy, right Ban?"

"Don't be so sure," Paul said, "I've heard of this Lupin guy. They say he's the most skilled Bandit. It'll be hard to find him."

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something," said Ban.

"Now tell me why I should help you?" replied Paul.

"Because then we'll be able to pay off your tab," smirked Ban.

"Fine," Paul replied, "But if you screw this one up, I'm doubling your tab."

"Deal," smiled Ban.

"Are you sure that's such a good Idea?" asked Ginji, "What if we can't catch this guy?

'Don't be so stupid Genji," said Ban, smaking him in the back of the head, "We're the GetBackers recovery service. We can get anything back, we have a 100 success rate. This Lupin isn't going to stop us."

"Right," Ginji replied, "Lets do it Ban!"

"Lupin," said Fujiko from the front Seat of Lupin's Car, "We should be careful, It wold seem that a Recovery service from Japan has been called in to take back the Magi Staff, they're quite good from what I hear."

"Ban Midou and Ginji Amano, right?" Smiled Lupin, "They supposably have supernatural powers that surpass any other person or machine."

"You seem a little too sure of yourself as usual," Jigan said from the back, shaking his head, "your plan had better work."

"Don't worry your head of Jigan," said Lupin, "All we have to do is get this Magi Staff to that crazy in Napal, since he offered the most to obtain it."

"I'm sure it'll work out for us," Smiled Fujiko.

"I still have the feeling somethings going to go wrong," Said Jigan.

"I must agree with Jigan on this Lupin," replied Goemon, "It's rare something this good would come so easy to us."

"You guys are just being Paranoid, right my little Fujiko?" Lupin said.

"Of course they are, lets just get this over with, and you can take me on that cruise you promised," Fujiko replied.

How will the Hunt for Lupin go? Will the GetBackers Keep their recovery rate at 100? Or will Lupin the III destroy their record? Join us again as the chase continues! Please R&R.


End file.
